Shameless
by NeonTheEevee
Summary: Undyne asks a curious question, and Frisk's friends find out that Frisk flirts more often than they thought. Poor embarassed Frisk...


**Heya!**

 **So this idea for a one shot randomly pops up in my head, so I decided, why not?**

 **In this story, Chara, Gaster and Asriel are saved because Frisk is too competent.**

 **Don't ask how.**

* * *

-3rd Person's POV-

It's a nice little day in Frisk and friends' enormous home.

Undyne, Alphys and Mettaton are currently watching TV, though for some reason he's posing dramatically every once in a while…

Eh, Mettaton's just being Mettaton.

Toriel, now back to friends with Asgore, are currently walking out of a kitchen announcing…

"It's time for lunch!"

When the words register, Undyne, Alphys and Mettaton all race to the lunch table like their lives depend on it, and quickly take seats.

Asgore and Sans move at a more leisure pace, casually walking to the table while conversing with one another.

Papyrus also walks out of a kitchen after Toriel with desserts in his hands (He had improved. A ton.)

Chara and Asriel arrive next, having just finished their game match and looking a bit grumpy, probably because they lose. (Spoilers: It's League of Legends)

Frisk is the last person to arrive, looking a bit sleepy after their afternoon nap.

Once everyone takes seats just as they're about to dig in…

" _ **bone**_ **appetite everyone!"**

Toriel, Asriel, Frisk and Sans laugh while the others groan at the pun.

Soon though, everyone forgets the pun and digs in, for real this time.

They have now finished their lunch.

Chara's still eating away their chocolate though.

However, before anyone leaves the table…Undyne decides to ask a curious question.

"Hey! Is there anyone here other than me that got flirted by Frisk?"

* * *

Everyone pauses at that question.

"E-Eh!? F-Frisk flirted with you!?" Alphys asks in a surprised manner, not knowing this information before.

Everyone is surprised actually…except Chara, since they knew already.

In fact, Chara _really_ amused at the current event.

"Yeah! One time, I give them a spear so that they can point it at what they want, and they point it at me! While _winking!_ " Undyne exclaims, while looking a bit weirdly at Frisk, who's blushing a bit from the attention.

Toriel, who seems to be remembering something, blushes a little bit…

"W-Well…there is one time when they flirts with me, then asks to call me their mother…and then they flirted with me again after that."

Undyne looks at Frisk with an even weirder look, with Alphys and Mettaton joining in.

Frisk is _really_ embarrassed right now…

"WOWIE! I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE!?"

Now everyone (Except Chara and Sans for obvious reasons) looks at Papyrus with surprised eyes.

Frisk looks like they _want to disappear._

"Y-You too Papyrus!?" Alphys says with a surprised voice still…

"YES! IN FACT, FRISK HAD GONE A DATE WITH ME ONCE!"

"HUH!?" everyone except Chara and Sans says in disbelief.

"SADLY, HOWEVER! FRISK AND I ARE NOT MEANT TO BE, SO WE SIMPLY REMAIN FRIENDS."

" _Just kill me now…"_ Frisk thought to themselves, even redder than a tomato right now…

" **Oh my! Looks like I'm not the only one as well!"**

 _Now_ everyone looks at Mettaton. (Except Chara…)

" _Put me out of my misery, someone, please!"_ Frisk thought to themselves, suddenly regretting all the times they flirt…

Unfortunately for them, they're not getting any mercy…

"How did they flirt with you?" Undyne asks, most of her surprise dulled by now, though she's still curious.

" **Well darling! During our dramatic final battle, I ask them to write an essay for me, and they write "sexy legs" as their essay! Quite a sweet compliment!"**

* * *

Undyne and pretty much everyone (Except chocolate lover) look a bit disturbed.

"B-But they're only t-ten years old! H-How do they know w-what that word m-means!" Alphys asks in a disbelief manner.

" _Oh god_ _ **please**_ _give me mercy."_ Frisk thought mortified beyond humanly possible.

" _Chara, help me please!"_ Frisk thought as they look at Chara pleadingly for help.

Chara returns their _pitiful_ look with an amused one.

" _You traitor!"_ Frisk thought to themselves as they glare at Chara, though considering how much of a softie they are their glare is child's play…

Then, they thought of something, and internally smile _wickedly…_

" **eh…at least I'm not on the receiving ends of these flirts…"** Sans says, looking only partially disturbed.

"I've not been flirted with as well." Asgore adds in with a slight uncomfortable face.

"Never have I." Asriel joins in as well.

"And me." Alphys joins last.

"…" Chara looks really amused at Frisk's expression, but then they're a little confused when Frisk suddenly looks down.

"What about you, Chara?" Asriel asks, rather curious about the topic.

Chara's turns their attention from Frisk to Asriel.

"Well…" Chara starts amused, but then they see Frisk's expression from the corner of their eyes.

Frisk is staring at them…with a smile on their face.

 _A really creepy smile…_

Immediately, they stop and, for the first time ever, look _very_ wary of Frisk.

Confused at Chara's expression, the rest of the group looks back to see what made them cautious.

They are now just as wary as Chara.

Everyone looks away from Frisk, but they are still unnerved a bit at a _really creepy_ vibe that Frisk is giving off…

The room is silence for a while…

* * *

…

…

…

…Then suddenly…

"Aww!"

Immediately, everyone looks back at Frisk, whose deadly expression had turned into an…

 _Adoring one?_

"You look so cute when you're scared Chara!"

Suddenly, Chara finds themselves being _glomped._

"E-Eh!?"

"But not just that though! Your _adorable_ pink cheeks…and your _beautiful_ red eyes… Ah~ You just look so _cute and huggy_ ~!"

Frisk exclaims in a high-pitched voice with a mischievous and teasing smile on their face, while hugging Chara _really_ close to them…

Still caught off-guard, and _confused as all hell_ , Chara just blushes and sputters.

"W-Wha!?"

"It's too bad though~!"

Frisk's face is really close to Chara's now.

 _Way too close._

"If you weren't my adoptive sibling, I would've smooch you by now~! You're too cute~!"

" _H-HUH!?"_ Chara is embarrassed, shocked, but confused above all else, while Frisk is nuzzling their cheeks with Chara's in a _really_ adorable way.

The reactions of the bystanders are mixed.

" _W-What the hell, punk!?"_ Undyne thought to herself in disbelief.

" _A-AHH! Is my OTP becoming t-true!?"_ Alphys internally fangirls.

" _Oh my! Such a dramatic romance scene! Where's my camera when the moment calls for it?"_ Mettaton thought, amused at the current display.

" _NYEH? WOWIE! FRISK IS SHOWING THEIR LOVE TO CHARA LIKE A TRUE SIBLING! I'M PROUD THAT THEY FOLLOW MY FOOTSTEPS! BUT WHY ARE THEY MENTIONING SOMETHING ABOUT SMOOCHES?"_ Papyrus thought to himself proudly, while confused at the same time.

Ah, Captain Cinnamon Roll in all his glories…

" _welp, Chara just got dunked on. heh, i never knew that Frisk had it in them."_ Sans thought to himself amused at Chara's current misfortune.

" _Oh my…Frisk didn't really mean what they say…right?"_

Toriel is quite dumbfounded, but for only a while before she smiles a bit. _"Well, if they really mean it…well…that would be…what do they call it? A thing, ah yes. Frisk really is an interesting child…"_

" _Golly, Toriel's right when she said that Frisk is a unique child…"_ Asgore thought to himself, having similar thoughts to Toriel.

" _If Chara and Frisk becomes an item…"_ Asriel thought to himself, before shuddering at the images. _"Eww! That would be gross!"_

What about Chara's thoughts?

Well...

* * *

"HolyshitwhatthehellisFriskdoingwhyaretheynuzzlingmycheekswhyamIblushingsobadlyrightnowwhatthehellisgoingonIcannoteven-"

Yeah…They're _really_ freaking out.

After a while though, they manage to calm down quite a bit, and are now trying to shake Frisk off.

Said child is currently clinging to their side like a baby monkey clinging to their mother.

"Frisk! Get _off_!"

"But I don't wanna~ You're so huggy and soft~!"

"Soft!? Me!? You're kidding me right!?"

"Nope~! You're one of the best targets for hugs in my list~! No wait, you're _the best_ target for hugs _ever_ ~!"

"Wait what!? Gah! Get off me you crazy child!"

"But you're my age Chara~! Doesn't that mean you're a child too~?"

"That's irrelevant-"

"And besides~! Us kids at our ages show affection and love through _hugs and smooches_ ~!"

"Y-You're confusing kids with _lovers_!"

Meanwhile, the rest of their friends watch those two at it with amusement.

"Should we help?" Toriel asks, amused at the current event.

" **nah, they'll be fine soon. It's just Frisk after all."** Sans casually shrugs with an amused grin.

" _heh, they flirt with their_ _ **adoptive sibling**_ _, in front of the_ _ **rest**_ _of their adoptive family. This kid really is_ _ **shameless**_ _…"_

* * *

 **Andddd that's it!**

 **It's just a random silly funny story that I come up with!**

 **Thank you guys for reading, and see ya later! - Neon**


End file.
